AniKids
AniKids is a Canadian/American show airing on WebNetwork. It centers around three superhero anthropomorphic animals. Plot and Storyline The show was about a trio of anthropomorphic animals who fight off evil monsters and aliens. Their names were Tiger, Ana and Chris and their care-giver's name was Miss Edwards. The show takes place in Anytown, USA. To describe them, Ana was cranky and stuck-up about everyone's behavior, Tiger was a bit slower in the head than the rest and funny, Chris was standoffish (Chris also had a tendency to argue with Ana) and a bit of a showoff and all of them loved pie and Miss Edwards. They were brought to an animal sanctuary, after Chris, a young wallaby, fell into a trap and injured his foot and Tiger, a tiger cub, had his parents poached. It was there that Ms. Edwards, who rescued Tiger and Chris, and owned Ana, were struck by lightning from outer space, when the entire solar system aligned itself. The three were given super strength, super powers, the ability to talk and other human attributes, and Miss Edwards' IQ increased greatly. Characters *Tiger - a tiger *Ana - a puppy *Chris - a wallabe *Miss Edwards - the kids' human caretaker Powers and abilities *Shared powers (kids): Invulnerability, super food consumption, speech. *Tiger: Super strength, mighty roar, trouble magnet. *Ana: Mega howl, puppy flirt, sonic hearing. *Chris: Super hopping speed, berserker fury. *Edwards: Super intelligence in specific scientific fields, Superhuman endurance. Cast *Dante Basco as Tiger *Ariel Winter as Ana *James Arnold Taylor as Chris *Allison Janney (episode 1) Janyse Jaud (episode 2 and onward) as Miss Edwards Episodes Season 1 #The Space Pigs #The Mall of Doom #The Sandman #Nursery Crimes #Sleep Tight, Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite #Garbage Canned #A Day at the Beach #The Miracle - Ana, Chris and Tiger get superpowers. Season 2 #The Island of Dr. Wacko #Hic, Hic, Hooray #Robbers #Tiger's New Friends - Feeling lonely and left out, Tiger tries to make new friends. #Werewolf Girl Scouts #Spooky Road Trip #A Vacated Store #Revenge of the Space Pigs #The Facuet Fiend #The Camp Out Season 3 #The Villains Strike Back! #Snow Way - The trio travel to a snow mountain to learn how to snowboard but they inadvertently learn of a plot made by mysterious boarders who plan to freeze the whole world by plunging it far away from the Sun. #The Puppet Master #It's Magic #Roach Problem - Edwards hires an exterminator to deal with a cockroach problem in the house but it turns out that the exterminator is in fact a villain bent on world domination using the cockroaches as his loyal servants. #Ana's Little Secret #Chris' Sport #The Video Game Season 4 #Toys of Tommorow #It's My Party and I'll Fight if I Want To #Old Woodenchuck #Hot Rod Kids #Crustacean Frustration #Super Mollusk #For Your Eyes Only #Journey to the Center of Chris #Berried Alive #Inter-Galactic Battle #Shopping #The Party's Over Category:Cartoons Category:Slight Draft Productions